Obsession
by Serenikitty
Summary: As charming as Draco is, he's managed to obtain feelings for the one Slytherin girl who won't return them. Why? Because she's in love with Harry Potter. When Draco learns that Harry is only using her to save someone else, its up to Draco to save her.
1. Late for Practice

_**((Memo**__: Ok, so this is my first story on this website. I wanted to try my story out with a different group of people and see if I get and feedback, which is most certainly wanted and needed. After you read this first chapter, I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you thought about it. Thanx! -__**Serenikitty))**_

_I'm so late for practice! He's gonna kill me I know it. I hate it when he's a dick to me! I really do._

I walked onto the quidditch field to the yells I expected.

"Where the hell were you? We have a game in two days and you decide to take a nap? You don't see any of us sleeping on the job do you?"

He yells looking at me angrily. I fly up to him.

"Answer me Felene!" he yells in my face.

"Will you please stop yelling? You're hurting my ears." I said putting my finger in my ear and wiggling it some.

"Well if you don't get working right now I'll be louder!" he yells, closer to my face this time. I back up almost falling off my broom. He flew off in a different direction and left me to figure out what plays we were working on for myself.

_Draco's such a Meany! Why can't he be more like Harry?_

I started to daydream and took a quaffle to the face as a result.

"Geez Felene! Can't you pay attention for one second! Or is your brain too small to comprehend?!" I heard weakly from one side of the field.

I turned around so no one could see me rubbing my face in pain. For the rest of the practice I was vigilant so I wouldn't get hit again, but afterwards, I was so sore everywhere it felt like I had been hit a million times over. My hands ached from catching and throwing a quaffle, my head pounded from being yelled at, and the inside of my legs hurt from clutching to the broom the wrong way the entire time. I walked back to the common room with the rest or the team after getting dressed. I immediately plopped right down on the couch in relaxation.

"Why are you always late to quidditch practice Felene?" Draco asked calmly. He was now standing in front of me and boy is he hot!

"I had homework to do Draco. If I fail my classes, I can't be on the team at all!" I protested in my defense.

"Well if I kick you off the team you can't play either!" he teased with a smirk.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. Flying is the only thing that keeps me grounded! He can't jus take that away from me can he? I think he saw right through my poker face though.

"I might. If you're late to practice and games, I don't have to have you on the team." he continued teasing.

I looked him straight in the eyes.  
_I can't even tell when he's bluffing!_

"Fine Draco. If that's the way you want it, I'll be on time." I hung my head in shame for giving in to what he wanted. Then again, that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I knew you would see it my way Felene. Practice tomorrow night before dinner. Don't be late." he said the last part tauntingly over his shoulder as he walked off to the boy's dorm.

I crossed my arms as I watched him walk away.  
_I hate it when he does that to me! I wish I wasn't even in Slytherin sometimes, but I can't change now. One more year of this madness and he'll be gone. I'll be gone!_

I laid my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I started thinking about Harry and how cute he is. Then I started dreaming of me choking his girlfriend 'till she turns blue and falls over.

_I hate that girl Hermione. She makes me mad so cuz she thinks she's so smart. What does he see in her?_

My day dreams and thought were interrupted by someone plopping on the couch next to me. I snapped open my eyes and looked to my left to see Gregory Goyle at my side.

"What do you want Greg?" I asked flatly closing my eyes once more.

"I was wondering, do you have a date for the Hogsmead trip on Sunday?" he had a giant sized smile on his chubby lido face.

I looked at him strangely for asking.  
"No, but I could get one any moment now that's not you. Why do you ask?" I said now staring at him.

"Will you go with me this time?" he asked hopefully.

I studied his face for a moment, then laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"No. And if you knew how to do math, that would be the 70 millionth time I've said no to you Greg." I said coolly. I didn't hear anything, so I opened one eye and peeked in his direction. He still had a goofy hopeful look and a huge kool-aid smile.

I sighed a big sigh.

_He's not going away. Crap._  
"Why don't you ask me tomorrow and I'll make it 70 million and one Ok?" I said in a fake girlish voice. I felt him leave the couch and opened one eye jus in time to see him skipping up the stairs.

"What a dork." I said shaking my head and smiling to myself.

_**((Memo: **__This ends Chapter One. Please comment on the story and give me some feedback. Thanx! –__**Serenikitty))**_


	2. Conversation

((**Memo**: I know the chapters are kinda short, but I had written them elsewhere before and they seemed longer. Well I hope you enjoy reading it at least. –**Serenikitty**))

"Good game Felene. You were actually on time for this one."

That was the first time I ever heard Draco truly compliment me, and mean it.

"Thanks?" I said kinda shocked.

"Go to Hogsmead with me." he says before I went into the locker room to change. I thought for a moment.

_Was that a question or a demand? Then again, he was kinda nice to me just now. Maybe I shouldn't push it._

"You did awesome Felene! Your sooo great!" I felt arms squeeze around my mid section and immediately knew who it was. It was Carly. A very short, very annoying 3rd year who follows me almost everywhere I go. She has short blonde hair, light green eyes, and a few light freckles on her cheeks. She's on the team as Keeper, but her skill isn't that great. Draco probably let her on the team to have something nice to look at during practice.

"Carly I can't breath." I muttered out as her grip got tighter.

"Sorry." she said letting go. "Your plays were so awesome even though that's not really what we practiced and the way you grabbed that quaffle out of mid air when it was falling was amazing! And when you did that spiral thing with your broom, that was totally awesome and..."

"Carly breath!" I shouted to get her attention. She always tended to ramble like that when she was happy and I couldn't _stand_ it.

"Look Carly," I explained. "Your cute and all, but you don't have to do that after _every_ game ok? It's true, I'm awesome, but you don't have to tell _me_ ok? Go find someone _else_ to tell so people know just how awesome I am." I smiled. Surprisingly she took that and left and I got dressed in peace. When I left the locker room, there was Draco, standing there waiting for me.

"Ready for Hogsmead?" he says smiling. Yes smiling, which was something he didn't do very often.

"Ready? We still have an hour before we're allowed to leave! And why are you in such a good mood?" I asked frowning at his smile.

"I don't know but I'll see you later." he said hurriedly and rushed off.

Since no one was walking with me, I walked slowly, thinking to myself. I started to laugh at a thought that had just crossed my mind when someone came up behind me.

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly answered. "Hey Greg. What do you want?"

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me later?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

But..."

"No! Look Greg, you're nice and all, but your just not my type ok? Chances are that I won't go on a date with you so please, do us both a favor and stop asking. It gets old after a while." I said sternly.

He hung his head and walked away sulkily. I think maybe that time I hurt his feeling, but that really didn't matter to me right now. I had a date with Harry Potter that I absolutely couldn't be late for.

I made my way to the library because I knew he would be there. I always saw him in there doing homework with his stupid girlfriend and hoped she might make him come in here today. I randomly pulled a book off the shelf and sat by myself at a table facing the door to the library.

_Please come in today, please come in today..._

I waited for nearly half an hour before I saw Hermione come in to return a book. Harry wasn't with her, so thinking he was outside, I went to go check before she returned. I stuck my head out the door and looked around and there he was, standing with one leg leaned against the wall, looking cuter that he usually does. I really wanted to talk to him, but I thought best at the moment to go find something else to do. I turned around to walk in the opposite direction of him when I heard his sexy voice.

"Hey Felene." he said simply. I paused before I turned around to look at him because I'm sure I had a frightened look on my face.

"Harry, how nice to see you." I smiled as I walked closer to him.

"What are you up to Felene? I saw you sneak out of the library just now like you didn't want anyone to notice."

I thought of what to say to him. "I wasn't sneaking. I was simply...watching where I was walking so I wouldn't trip. That's all." I made the smile on my face wider. Why was I so nervous to talk to him? He smiled back at me then looked away.

"What are you doing standing outside the library?" I asked.

"Waiting for Hermione. You going to Hogsmead?" he smiled. I just wanted to kiss the smile right off his face.

"Erm...yeah! Yeah, I'm going. I'll definitely be there." I said shaking my head up and down slowly. I didn't want the conversation to stop, but I knew Hermione would be out any moment and he would leave.

"Going with Draco I s'pose?" he asks curiously.

"No." I shook my head. "Well...maybe." he smiled again at me.

"Are you and Draco dating 'cause I see you two together more often? Not to be nosey or anything."

"He wishes! Let's just say Draco's not really my type." I giggled.

_I can't believe I just told him that! Now he's gonna really know I like him if I won't go out with Draco!_

Seconds later, Hermione came out of the library, meaning Harry would leave.  
"I'll talk to you later Felene." he waves before he walks off with Hermione. I waved back and walked in the other direction slightly embarrassed. I think that might have been one of the longest conversations I had with Harry all year! At least this one didn't end up like the other encounters where every time he saw me I had something spilled all down the front of my shirt or I tripped and fell right on my face.

If he was going to be at Hogsmead, then so was I. I couldn't go alone though. I had to have someone who might possibly make him jealous. Anyone but Draco. Maybe I'll take one of Harry's friends!

((**Memo**: This ends Chapter two! Let me know what you think about the story so far D –**Serenikitty**))


	3. New Guy

**((Memo**: Well, it just so happens that this chapter is really short as well, but I'll try to make the next one longer so that you actually have something to read. –**Serenikitty))**

I walked down the hall, thinking to myself which one of Harry's friends I ask to take me to Hogsmead today, then thought about Draco.

_Well he was really nice to me earlier, but we all know that could change_

"Hi." I heard from behind me. Thinking it was Goyle again I turned around angrily.  
"What do you wan..." It wasn't Goyle. Just when I was thinking I needed someone to make Harry jealous, maybe one of his friends or someone other than Draco, he shows up. I'd never really seen him before, but I was sure glad I laid eyes on him now.  
"Hi." I smiled as I walked back towards him.  
"I don't believe we've met before." I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Felene." I smiled.

He took my hand and looked me straight in the eye. He had eyes just like Harry's, but his seemed to sparkle a bit more.  
"I'm Jayden" he said not taking his eyes from me. "Nice to meet you Felene." he smiled.

I felt my cheeks go red. The only time I ever felt myself blush was either when Draco told someone something completely stupid but true about me, or when Harry gave me that smile.

"May I ask where you're off to in such a hurry?" he asked politely, he still had a hold of my hand.  
"I...um...I don't really know." I said exasperatedly. I wasn't sure what else to say. I looked down at my hand and saw that he still had hold of it. His hands were much bigger than mine and he had a shiny gold ring on his right pinky finger that looked liked the one Draco wore sometimes. He smiled again.

"That's alright." he said pleasantly, letting go of my hand. When in finally looked him from top to bottom, I noticed that the color of his robes.

"Are you in Slytherin too?" I asked, trying not to show enthusiasm. He nodded and smiled.

"As are you." he said taking notice to my robes.

"Funny, I don't see you around here too often." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sort of new." he said running a cool hand through his shiny brown hair. Before I could think of anything more to say that wouldn't be completely stupid, Draco comes around the corner with some girl around his arm. He didn't notice me at first, but when he did, it almost seemed like the world stopped spinning.

"Felene, what are you doing here?" he said smiling nervously, shifting his eyes from me to Jayden and back again.

"Talking with a friend, as if you care." I said folding my arms. He looked at me nervously for a moment, then glared.

"Excuse me while I talk to her." he said taking me by the arm and pulling me aside.

"What's you problem?" I whispered.

"Never talk to that boy again." he demanded.

"And why not?"

"Because...He's no good for you. He doesn't even deserve to be a Slytherin." he said looking behind him.

"So you know him?" I said cocking my eyebrow.

"No, just don't talk to him anymore."

"I think I shall speak to whomever I like." I said becoming frustrated. Not wanting to deal with Draco anymore, I walked off in the opposite direction without saying a word to Jayden. _I swear that boy really knows how to push my buttons._

Before I was completely out of earshot, I turned to find the two of them talking.  
"What are you doing here Jay?" Draco said furiously.  
"Aww, is my lido cousin jealous?" he said in a babyish voice.

Draco glared at him once more.  
"You leave _that_ one alone." he said referring to me as though I was a piece of meat. "She's with me."

I cautiously walked back down the hall toward them. How dare he? I've never been '_his_' and I never intend to be!

_Well I did kiss him once. Only once though._

I continued to listen to their conversation as I approached.

"Oh really?" Jayden said raising an eyebrow. "Didn't seem like it just now." he teased.

That was just about the first time I've ever heard Draco being teased by someone other than Harry, and the look on his face told me it kinda got to him.

"Well she is, which means you can't talk to her." Draco retorted. Jayden raised an eyebrow at this statement too. Standing next to Jayden, Draco looked pretty short and pretty intimidated.

"Why are you even here?" Draco pouted, folding his arms.

"Mum sent me." Jayden said simply.

_**((Memo**: PLease review! I'd really like to know what you readers think of my story and I won't know unless you tell me! Feedback is wanted and much appreciated and I'll love you a thousand times mre if you do so PLEASE review for me and I'll kee writing for you! -**Serenikitty))**_


	4. Mr Jealousy and his Argument

**((Memo**_: Finally, chapter four. You know how long I've been writing this? Since I posted chapter three of course! It took me a while and I rewrote this thing probably 4 or 5 times before I came up with something that I was ok with and that I thought readers might be ok with to, but it's still not the best. I also start school in a week so it may take even longer for me to post. Hopefully, I'll be full of creative juices so I can actually come up with something worth reading. –_**Serenikitty))**

Jayden and I finally reached the Three Broomsticks after walking around the entirety of Hogsmead, well almost the entirety.

"I thought it was cute!" I argued as he pulled my chair out for me to sit.

"Well I think it was just plain creepy. Who has that much time on their hands? Couldn't they have done something better with their lives? I mean he practically tried to kill me with a nose bleed!" Jayden protested, taking his own chair.

I smiled and shook my head at his comments. "Nose bleeds won't kill you Jayden." I giggled. Jayden smiled back and the only thing I could do was stare.

"So," I said, trying to start conversation, "I heard you mention that you and Draco were related." I said, taking a sip of the butter beer that had just been placed in front of me.

Jayden sighed. "Unfortunately, I am related to the Malfoys. Not that I'd tell anyone." he said, also sipping butterbeer.

"So I take it your not very fond of him?' I asked, just to make sure.

"Not really." he replied. If someone wasn't fond of Draco, that usually meant that Draco wasn't fond of them.

"So," he said, leaning closer to me across the table. My first reaction was to lean away has he got closer, but once he stopped, so did I.

"Tell me more about you." he said, resting his chin atop his interlocked fingers. I was a bit taken aback because no one ever really wanted to know, but I answered anyway.

"My name is Felene Fillmore and I'm in Slytherin. Nice to meet you." I smiled, extending a hand to him. He took it and kissed it gently, leaving small goosebumps where his lips had been.

"Pleasures all mine." he said. I felt my face become hot, meaning that he probably saw me blush. For a moment, he looked at me strangely, still smiling, as though he were trying to figure something out.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the nicest smile?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes. For a moment I thought that I was staring back as Harry, but the vision didn't last long.

"No," I answered, "Thank you."

I hadn't noticed, or appreciated, just how quiet it was in the room until I heard loud scraping of chairs across the hardwood floor. I tried to ignore it until I heard the one voice that made my skin crawl every time he spoke.

"Oi!" he yelled. I looked over to see exactly who it was and saw a strawberry blonde-headed boy stalking over to us.

"What do you think your doing?!" he yelled at me, slamming his fist on the table between us.

Jayden frowned. "Well we were having polite conversation until you rudely-"

"Didn't I tell you she's mine? And didn't I tell you not to talk to him?!" he said, now rounding on me.

"Oh, go to He-"

"You're leaving with me right now." Draco said, grabbing the top of my arm.

"The Hell I am!" I yelled. Not realizing that Draco had caused a scene and the eyes of everyone in the bar were now on us, I heard a distant voice from across the room which made my heart skip a beat.

"Oi, Malfoy! Shut your trap will ya! Some of us _like_ the quiet!" Harry yelled, Hermione sitting quietly next to him.

_Why is she always there! God, I wish I spill hot oil on her face! What would she have to say about that!_

"Come say it to my face Potter!" Draco yelled across the room. Harry stood up, his chair scraping across the ground just as Draco's had, but with less noise.

"Shut up!" he yelled again, now closer to Draco's face. I tried my hardest not to let my words escape me, but they came out, as though I was vomiting words.

"Hi Harry." I said dreamily. He turned to look at he, glanced over to Jayden, then back to Draco who now had his wand in Harry's face.

"Make me Potter." Draco smirked.  
"Gladly." Harry responded, grasping his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. I stood up and stood between them, apparently shorter than both, but tall enough to distract.

"This is stupid!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. I turned to Harry First. "He's really not that loud all the time, and you don't own me." I said, now turning to Draco. "If you're going to fight, at least have the decency to not blow up Madam Rosemerta's shop."

I heard a soft voice from behind me say, "She's right Harry." but the words just leaked from me like running water.

"Shut up Hermione! Go back to your corner." I said rapidly before I realized what I had said. Luckily, the boys were only paying attention to each other.

"Outside?" Harry glared.  
"Gladly." Draco smirked and the two of them left the shop, wands still clenched in their fists. Before I could even get to the door others were rushing passed me to get outside. When Jayden and I were the last Hogwarts students left, we went outside also.

"Why do you have to ruin everything Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Why do you have to be such a prik?" Harry answered. The two of them simultaneously moved to their left, creating a circle in the dirt in the road.

"Your one to talk."  
"And your one to ruin a moment." Harry said, still glaring.  
"What I was ruining was none of your concern Potter."

"He was trying to ruin my...moment!" I interjected. I didn't want to make it known that I was on a date, then Harry might think that I have a boyfriend or something.

"You know Malfoy, you pickin' on her is startin' to get on everyone's nerves." Harry said. I swear my heart could've done a back flip right out of my chest at his words.

"Felene is my problem Potter, not yours." Draco retorted, scowling at Harry. They were still walking in a circle as the argument continued.

"She may be a Slytherin Malfoy, but you don't control her. She doesn't deserve to have her...'moment' ruin either!"

"Yeah!" I interjected again, and every head turned to me, including Draco and Harry. I look a few steps toward Jayden to hide my face so I wouldn't have to see them staring.

"Oh this is so _stupid_!" I heard Hermione's voice above the crowd.

"Silencio!" she yelled and Draco ceased talking at once. She took Harry by the arm and dragged him away from the scene before I could say anything else.

"You can come out now; the bad men have stopped arguing." Jayden said calmly. It was only that that I realized that I watched the last bit of the argument from behind Jayden's arm.

"Oh, sorry." I said stepping away from him. It took me a moment to realize what happened when I felt a strong grip around my arm as I was tugged away from Jayden.

"What do you want?!" I whispered loudly. Draco pointed to his mouth with his wand and it immediately opened, words spewing from it like steam from a pot.

"What's the matter with you? Getting Potter to fight for you now?" he said angrily.

"What's the matter with _me_? What the Hell is _your_ problem?" I retorted. His wand was still tightly clutched in his fist and now, so was mine. Then, suddenly, his features softened and that priceless smirked formed on his face.

"You know Felene, I am the captain of the Quidditch team." he smirked.

"Yeah, so?"

"As you captain you have to listen to me and all the rules that I set."

"Spit it out already."

"If you don't listen to the captain's rules, I can have you thrown off the team." he finished, his smirk becoming wider.

"I may have to listen to captain's 'rules' Malfoy, but I don't have to listen to sheer and utter stupidity. Nowhere does it say that you can control my love life." I said, folding my arms.

"Maybe not, but I can still kick you off the team if your not 'listening' to me." I stared at him for a moment.

_Damn! I still can't tell when he's bluffing!_

"Ok then Draco, throw me off the team! But I warn you, with me gone you'll never have a chance at winning that cup with Harry still there." I smirked right back. The look of anger crossed his face again and he walked away apparently defeated. I put my hands on my hips as I watched him walk away. "Serves him right." I said to myself.

"Nicely done." I turned to see that Jayden had been watching the whole thing, maybe even listening.

"You certainly know how to push my cousin's buttons, don't you?" he smiled.

"Well," I said, looking up at him. "I'm not sure _I'm_ the one pushing buttons this time."

**((Memo**_: I'd just like to say thank you to whoever actually reads this story. I appreciate you and your reading skills. I'd also like to ask if there's any suggestion that you might have about anything regarding my stories. If I have numerous mistakes that I didn't catch or if there's something you'd like to see in the plot, please let me know in the reviews and such or message me. Again, Thanx! –_**Serenikitty))**

** ((Sub-Memo:** _Why is it that no one is reading anymore? Is it because it's not interesting to read? I have absolutley no feedback so I know nothing about what other think about my story which is the entire reason I put the story on here in the first place! So if you read this and you don't have an account or something, tell a friend who does to review me or something because otherwise I'm not putting my story on here anymore and I'll just keep them to myself. I can be stingy like that. (lol)_** -Serenikitty))**


End file.
